


Hide & Seek (ASL Childhood Story)

by piecefiction



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecefiction/pseuds/piecefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo is back on Dragon's ship after departing from Dressrosa. As he is enjoying the beautiful weather on the main deck, he thinks about how Luffy has grown all this while. All of a sudden, the weather changes drastically and the sky above is full of tumultuous, dark and ragged clouds. A curtain of rain beat down from the heavens and howling wind begin to sweep the rain across the sky. Sabo immediately rushes back to his room to avoid the threatening weather. However, as soon as Sabo realizes it, his shoes were send flying to the ocean. At this moment, an image flashes through Sabo's mind and he was brought back to a story more than 10 years ago...<br/>ASL Childhood Story--x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Seek (ASL Childhood Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Ace & Sabo (10 Years Old), Luffy (7 Years Old)  
> -Please read the summary before going into the main content-  
> 

*More than 10 years ago…*

Narrator: The story begins with Ace, Sabo & Luffy playing hide & seek after school and they have not seen Luffy for 15 minutes… So Sabo & Ace decided to split up and search for Luffy. Meanwhile at Ace's side…

Ace: *Places his palm on his forehead and mumbled*  
“Tsk..! Where are you hiding Luffy.. It’s been 15 minutes and I bet you are doing something somewhere else because you never had the patience in anything except eating meat… You can’t even stay at a same spot for 5 minutes!”  
*Continue to search for Luffy while mumbling to himself~*

Sabo: *While searching for Luffy at another side… Something crosses his mind and he laughs…*  
“Haha Luffy.. No matter how long time passes… you are still that clumsy little brother we know…”

Narrator: Meanwhile, Ace was caught unaware of an unknown thunder-like sound around the area he was in.

Ace: *Turns around immediately and found Luffy sleeping under a bush*

Luffy: *Snores like a thunderstorm~*

Ace: “Oh My God.. Luffy, I take back my word. This time you stayed still at a spot for more than 5 minutes!”  
*Laughing hard at his brother Luffy—*

Narrator: When Ace finished laughing (apparently), he called out to Sabo who was still looking for Luffy at another side and told him that he had found Luffy.

Sabo: *Hears Ace & turns around*  
“Okay!! We will meet up in front!”

Ace: *Realized that he had to wake Luffy up and starts to shake him*  
“Hey Luffy! Stop sleeping and wake up! We are going home now!” 

Luffy: *No response and continued snoring~*

Ace: “Sigh.. I guess I will have to use my ultimate weapon to wake him up…”  
*Whispers to Luffy’s ears*  
“Wow… what a juicy meat this is~” *Slurps*

Luffy: *No response and continued snoring. But he actually mumbled and started to drool-*  
“Meat...”

Ace: “What a rare sight that he isn’t waking up to that. I guess I will have to bring him over since he isn't waking up.”  
*Flips Luffy over his shoulder and grabs his belongings to meet Sabo in front*

Narrator: Few minutes later, Ace met up with Sabo while carrying Luffy on his back. Both of their eyes met and they laughed to themselves because of their clumsy little brother~ But—something is missing?—

Sabo: *Realizes Luffy doesn't have his shoes*  
“Hey Ace! Luffy's shoes are gone!”

Ace: *Looks at Luffy's foot and realize that he might have drop it on the way while he was bringing Luffy over*

Sabo: “Hey Ace I will look for Luffy's shoe! Stay here and wait for me to be back alright?”  
*Runs back looking for Luffy's shoes* 

Ace: “Tskkk Luffy you... what are you going to do when we are not around beside you?”

Luffy: *Continues to snore and drool—*  
“Meat..”

Ace: “AND STOP DROOLING ALL OVER MY SHOULDER YOU LITTLE MONSTER! T_T”

Narrator: 3 minutes passes— & Ace heard Sabo’s voice in the distance.

Sabo: “Hey Ace! I found Luffy’s shoes!! *pants*

Ace: “Phew! That's great! Thank you Sabo! Let's go home now!”

Sabo: “Yes let's go home now!”  
*Looks at Ace and smiles* 

Sabo: “I guess we can't stop worrying about our little brother, can we?”

Narrator: Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo were walking home but... Ace let out a sudden yell 10 minutes later—Ouch!—what happen to Ace?

Ace: “ARGHHH LUFFY YOU IDIOTTTTT— DON'T BITE ME! I AM NOT YOUR MEAT!!!”

Luffy: *Snores~~~*  
“Mmmm.. Meat..”

Narrator: So... when Ace tried to wake Luffy up earlier on with his ultimate weapon (by mentioning meat), Luffy actually dreamt of meat and bit Ace's shoulder on the way back.. At the same time, Sabo is laughing his ass off.

*Backs to reality when Sabo is on Dragon's ship after returning from Dressrosa—*

“Ace.. I promise you, I will protect Luffy and I will not let anything bad happen to my brother again! Watch over us Ace!” said Sabo as he wiped off the tears rolling down his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification-x  
> -The incident that triggers Sabo to this flashback story is when he lost his shoes due to the howling wind (he remembered when Luffy lost his shoes during their Hide & Seek game in their childhood times).  
> -The thunderstorm sound that surprised Ace was Luffy's snore while sleeping under the bushes.


End file.
